


This Pain I Need

by lyreann



Category: King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017)
Genre: M/M, 站街!亚瑟, 轻微自毁倾向!亚瑟
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 02:46:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14227413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyreann/pseuds/lyreann
Summary: 比尔擅长给予亚瑟疼痛，但他更擅长给予亚瑟疼痛以外的东西。





	This Pain I Need

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：包含OMC/亚瑟，站街！亚瑟提及，轻微自毁倾向！亚瑟。我也不知道我是怎么在一个短篇里塞下这么多雷点的但就是超想写雷梗一定是因为太饿了（（（请一定慎重考虑能否接受再阅读

如果要诉诸语言的话，这事儿说不清是怎么发生的，可是发生有一阵，并且很多次了。也许一切起源于一个亲吻，莫名其妙但谁也没底气说是毫无预兆的擦枪走火。也可能他们根本没有亲吻。吻，从一个吻开始是太过亲密和情绪化的举动，你将你的灵魂向另外的某个人敞开了一条缝。而对他俩来说，至少要等到事儿干了一半，衣服都脱了一半，亚瑟坐在他身上，手伸到了他裤子里，那时他会倾身过去，咬住比尔的下唇，他们会交换一个吻。

亚瑟·潘德拉贡和比尔·威廉森都是相信行动胜过语言的人。语言本身毫无意义，他们都是个中好手，深谙此道。所以他们谁也没去寻求解释，或者拿一个解释去烦扰对方。但这并不代表比尔感受不到整件事其中的荒谬。也许他应该停下来，可是他并不想。明显亚瑟也不想。为什么要停止给你带来快乐的事情呢？因为那可能使人上瘾。你永远不知道你有没有上瘾直到你尝试戒掉它（*注）。

亚瑟的胡须让他的脸颊有点痒，而且口水沾上去的感觉有点怪。除此之外一切完美。拥有一个在妓院长大的国王的好处之一。他熟知所有那些讨好男人的技巧，并且可以毫无廉耻心地将它们一一付诸实践。这岂止是荒谬极了，简直是亵渎。但新加冕的国王会操着他那来自臭水沟里摸爬滚打的口音告诉你这他妈都是一派胡言，一面沉身将你硬邦邦的家伙塞到他的身体里。

“在那之前，我曾经见过你吗？”比尔突然问。

亚瑟眼皮都没抬。“哦，是啊，根据记载，我过去一定总是骑在你脖子上在花园里玩，忠心耿耿的骑士比尔。那时我还不知道未来有一天我会骑这根老二呢。挺变态的，是不是，老泥鳅？”

比尔只想再扇他一巴掌，或者用别的方式堵住那张嘴。他故意顶了顶，感受到亚瑟身体深处的颤栗。亚瑟正眼看他了。他瞪了比尔一眼。

“别动。”他警告说。

亚瑟在做爱时的态度时常让人搞不清到底是谁在上谁。毕竟是比尔的东西插在亚瑟的身体里。他很乐意提醒亚瑟这一事实，从这欠操的混小子身上逼出点别的什么东西来。那并不容易。一个国王即使在你的老二上主动操着自己时也仍然是个国王。

亚瑟牵制着他的动作，一只手压着他的前胸就像当初在伦底纽姆的妓院，他将比尔制服并交给黑甲兵时一样。只不过那时他身上穿戴齐整，而屁股里没夹着比尔的阴茎。他像故意挑战比尔的耐心似的，幅度很小很慢地动作着。

“我们中间到底谁是更年轻的那个？”

“已经等不及了？我们中间到底谁是更成熟的那个？”

“我担忧我将你过度使用了。如果你力不从心，我可以代劳。”

“过度使用？”亚瑟说，“要过度使用我，你还得再努力努力。”说完甚至故意夹紧了屁股。比尔差点喊出声来。臭小子。他看着亚瑟得意的神情在心底骂道。

“对一个国王来说，你在这件事上过于熟练了。我不禁好奇，有多少人知道他们上过英格兰的合法国王？”

“你在嫉妒吗，老泥鳅？”

“嫉妒？”比尔放声大笑，“我的王，我还没有那么喜欢你。”

比尔对亚瑟的第一印象相当糟糕。他们都是。耍滑头的小崽子，将他出卖给黑甲兵，嘴里说着欠操的话，打起架来使的阴招能让他所有高贵血统的先祖从坟墓里给气活了。这个在伦底纽姆拉皮条（看起来自己还身体力行过）的青年是石中剑承认的唯一希望，刚开始的时候，这一事实令所有人都崩溃。不，比尔没有那么喜欢亚瑟。所以他的行为必然有着除了嫉妒之外的另一种解释。他只是一时想不到那个精确的词语。

到了后半段，格局发生逆转。这也不是第一次发生，比尔注意到，在与亚瑟之间，这似乎也成为了一种模式——有许多次，他们之间不再单纯像是一场性事，更像某种竞争，对抗，搏斗。征服对方的欲望本身胜过了性所带来的刺激。而那并不仅仅因为他们紧绷的肌肉和皮肤之上覆盖的汗水。但是，如果比尔一直保持强硬的态度的话，通常来说亚瑟并不会成为最后坚持的那个人。

他同比尔对抗，可一旦过了某个微妙的界限，他反而整个人会放松下来，像是放弃了掌控，并且准备好接受比尔打算带给他的一切。到了这个时候，比尔就可以反过来压制住他，在他体内无所顾忌地攻城略地。他可以将亚瑟摆成合心意的姿势，捉住小腿搭上肩膀，将那具肌肉饱满亦格外柔韧的身躯折成两半。他也可以从背后进入他——英格兰王双膝跪趴，那颗曾在万众瞩目下戴上皇冠的高贵头颅低伏下去。毫不设防的亚瑟献上自己的城池，在比尔进攻的律动下发出浅浅的喘息，从宽阔的双肩向下收紧了的腰肢贴在比尔的掌心里。

在他格外被动的时刻，比尔甚至可以做一些更过分的尝试。他会特别粗暴地进入年轻人的身体，只给予他恰好不至于受伤的润滑。他故意打乱节奏，在浅浅的抽插之后突然整根没入，让正在嘴头上跟他占便宜的亚瑟说不出完整的句子。运气好的话他还能逼出一声拔高了的呻吟——当亚瑟提高了音调说话，他的声音仍能透出仿佛少年的清亮。

比尔觉得，亚瑟允许这些行为，一方面是因为亚瑟同比尔一样是个老手，他很清楚安全的底线在哪里，如何在不受伤的情况下享受一些越界带来的刺激与乐趣；另一方面，比尔有种感觉，亚瑟也在渴求疼痛。疼痛本身同欢欲一样让年轻人沉溺，甚至更甚。  
他想要疼痛，比尔也擅长给予他疼痛。但要给予疼痛太简单了。比尔能做到的比那多得多。比尔会使出浑身解数，用行动告诉亚瑟，骑士多过的那么些年头并不是白活的。完事之后他们倒在床上，四肢摊开，感到一种满足的虚脱，身下的床单早就皱得不成样子。“我得承认，”亚瑟说，“你超出我的预期，为此我向你致敬。”他说那话的方式让人十分想回敬他。而比尔在想，亚瑟都是怎么解释那些昭示着羞耻的放纵的床单的呢？他看着亚瑟的手，亚瑟覆在自己脸上的右手。亚瑟的手背上有一道横穿整个手背的疤痕，虽然已经有些褪色，但仍然清晰可辨。那是他年少经历的缩影。

然后比尔想起，他确实早就见过亚瑟，在很久很久之前。

他们又躺了十分钟，接着，“现在你可以从我的床上滚下去了。”亚瑟懒洋洋地说。

比尔再次琢磨起来，为什么明明是他操着这小子的屁股，感觉却像是反过来一样。“如您所愿，陛下。”他用自己拥有的最讽刺和戏谑的语调说道。亚瑟随意挥了挥手，让他赶快滚。

 

亚瑟从没留过那些和他上床的男人过夜。倒不是说为了找点乐子而来到伦底纽姆的妓院的掮客们在完事儿过后还会想着再留一会儿似的——虽然也不是没有这样的人。有那么一次，有个男人光着身子站在那儿，请求亚瑟不要让他离开，别是现在。看起来荒唐又滑稽。他那么说，倒不是因为他真的迷恋上亚瑟。其他人来到伦底纽姆的妓院是为了发泄一下，爽一把。而他，他是为了逃避什么。那是个十分软弱的男人，亚瑟骑在他身上的时候，感觉自己好像在强暴他。亚瑟对他感到抱歉。

其实，相比起来，他对这可怜的家伙几乎称得上喜爱了，因为他们虽然软弱，却没有试图通过伤害他人来让自己感觉强壮一点。但亚瑟只是轻轻拍了拍他的脸颊，道：

“别这样，亲爱的，我们都是专业的。如果你想，你总是可以来找我的。”

而大多数男人，大多数来到伦底纽姆的妓院的男人们在听到亚瑟请他们离开之后的反应大同小异：

——“你以为你在和谁说话呢，小子？”

——“我看到一个需要学点教训的小婊子。”

——“还轮不到你讲话吧，小贱货。是不是我得再给你那张漂亮的嘴一些别的事情忙活忙活？”

然后亚瑟就不得不使用另外不那么礼貌的方式请他们出去。语言之外的方式。有一回，他甚至把一个家伙揍哭了。上帝作证，他只打了他 _一下_ 。十分钟之前，那家伙射出来的精液还沾在亚瑟的大腿根上。他们从来不懂得在亚瑟第一遍友好地请求时选择自己好好走出去。他们为什么不那么做呢？

当然，我们这儿谈论的是有张床的场景。至于和他上床的女人们，那就是另一回故事了。他会在半夜自己偷偷溜走。他熟悉每一条逃跑的途径，因为，在他的拳头足够强硬之前，他所能做的除了挨打以外的事就只有逃跑。女人们会将他的头抱在怀里，或者枕在他的胸口。哦，亚瑟，可怜的亚瑟。她们很温柔。她们对亚瑟一向很好，可那对于安抚他的噩梦仍然于事无补。

亚瑟睡得不好。幽灵和恶魔在他循环往复的梦境里交替纠缠着他。即使现在，那些陈旧的噩梦已经彻底远去，他仍保留了这个习惯。当亚瑟入睡时，他必须一个人躺在床上，心里期望着第二天早上，他会像过去无数个日日夜夜一样因为听见让他逃命的呼喊而惊醒，浑身是汗。亚瑟从不留人过夜。

烛火幽暗的山洞里，比尔眯着眼睛斜睨他，一边有一下没一下地抚摸亚瑟的脚踝。他的动作很轻柔，带着轻佻的情色。于是亚瑟甩开了放在他脚踝上的那只手，顺便踢了一下老泥鳅的腰腹。

“不论你刚才以为我在想什么，”比尔清清喉咙，语气正儿八经，“那都不是我心里的想法。”

换亚瑟斜着眼睛眺他。那么你在想什么，老泥鳅？

“想你什么时候变得这么擅长……这件事。”比尔说。想着我曾经以为尤瑟的儿子是个早夭的传说。想着我设想过无数种可能，但没有一种符合。想着你经历过什么……你会梦见什么。

亚瑟有一会儿没说话。他眨了眨眼，“我得说明清楚，你们对我所期待的每一件事，我都完全相反。”

 _但你确确实实抽出了那把剑_ 。比尔心里想着，没有说出来。他早已阅历丰富到足够看出，亚瑟在生无处发泄的闷气。他气那天灰胡子伤害他的露西。他气比尔非要躲在他的妓院里。他气尤瑟留给自己的命运、气沃帝根建造那座见鬼的塔、还气每个人都不相信他说自己控制不了石中剑。他甚至气贝德维尔和女巫从断头台上救下自己。连他自己都觉得这有点不讲道理，于是比尔成了被撒气的倒霉蛋。

亚瑟觉得愤怒和困惑。他一直以为自己是没有父亲被妓女们养大的私生子。圣剑，血统，命定的权利。改变来得太快太猝不及防。他还没来得及理清和接受一切，恶魔的手已经捏住他的咽喉，让他身边的人和仅剩的生活分崩离析。他已经不得不做出那个决定。我要杀了他。 _我要杀了他，不是因为他们希望我这么做_ 。否则，再也不会剩下什么来支撑他做出那个决定。

如果亚瑟有选择，他会想要逃跑的。他的确想要逃跑。亚瑟的体内有一部分，将永远是那个在暗夜逃离的男孩。他目睹一切但没有发出一声哭喊，却在之后的数年间都闭上双眼，移开视线。英格兰的国王将由恶魔创造。所以，他们之间的这事儿也不算怎么荒谬了。

“好吧，好吧，”比尔说，“这一点你表达得够清楚了。我们不会勉强你，好吗？”

安抚亚瑟需要一点儿技巧。对于他的年纪来说，亚瑟难以捉摸的程度算得上令人印象深刻了，但也并非无迹可寻。他们之间最初几次的场景有些过于激烈——不只是性事本身。他们第一次亲吻的时候，像在用牙齿和舌头打架。

后来比尔逐渐掌握到一点儿门道。他会请求亚瑟允许他吻他，不仅仅因为亚瑟是天生的国王。比尔有一种本领，能让请求这件事变得让人无法抗拒。而有时，如果他们经历了一些非常、非常棒的体验——而且还是以亚瑟和比尔所拥有的经验作为标准——如果亚瑟心情足够好，如果比尔那天的唇舌没有像往常那样犀利到令人生厌，亚瑟也会谈论一些事情。过去的事情。

过去我经常挨打，很多次。亚瑟说，当我说很多次，我指的是真的，真的很多次。来妓院的那些男人，他们会打女人，他们也打我。你想象不出这事儿有多常发生。你差不多会期望事情是这个样子，但那总是超出你想象，只有你亲眼见过，你才会意识到这一点。

在亚瑟的记忆里，性事一开始就代表着疼痛。从他记事起，除了落在身上的拳脚，他记得最多的就是每夜在他面前“嘭”的一声关上的房门，其中传来的哭泣或者尖叫。通常来说，在那之前他自己还要挨上一拳两脚然后被丢出房间。这事儿在伦底纽姆的妓院里每天都在发生，至少是在亚瑟用拳头、金币和花言巧语建立起自己的名声之前。

后来，男人们要为碰他付出代价，金币或者另一种方式。但在十四岁的时候，亚瑟挨过的拳脚比他藏起的钱币更多。待他年纪稍长，妓女们也教会他性事和其他。她们教会他亲吻和自慰，教会他这件事也可以发生在两个真正亲密的人之间，并且让人快活。她们没有教会他爱，因为她们熟知的一切只有用来取悦男人的方法，而她们用来抚慰她们所照顾和珍爱的男孩。不过，爱本来就不是一件可以教会的事。

我太熟悉他们了，我见过那种人太多次。亚瑟说。会打女人的男人其实是最软弱的。只有对女人和孩子施暴才能让他们感到自己的存在有一点重量。我鄙夷他们。这种人最容易在拳头面前显出原形。

亚瑟的第一个男人无论如何算不上温柔。那是个亚瑟在伦底纽姆的街头遇上的无名男人。他那时很年轻，二十岁出头，可看着还跟不到十八似的。尖下巴，蓝眼睛，像在穷乡僻壤未被人发现过的宝石，一头金发和脸上的痣让他看起来更加青涩。他年轻、放肆又鲁莽，不论男男女女，一个挑逗的眼神就可以勾走他。

那男人把亚瑟带到一条小巷里。他在亚瑟的嘴里先射了一回。新手一般都会搞得一团糟，男人嗓音低沉，不过今天我会我觉得我还算幸运。男人把亚瑟压在墙上的时候，亚瑟的皮肤在粗粝的墙面上磨出了淤青和血痕。对方在他体内射精的时候，亚瑟甚至还没能好好地勃起。在他能重新站直之前，那男人已经走掉了。他双腿打滑，嘴唇红肿，下面一片狼藉，面前湿滑的石板路上散落着男人随意丢下的硬币。他将那些硬币捡拾起来，用力地握在手心，直到他感到疼痛，直到硬币上的图案都在皮肤上留下刻痕。他重新穿好裤子，靠着墙根滑落下去。他想起妓院的姑娘们抚摸他的额头，帮他包扎。 _哦，亚瑟，可怜的亚瑟，你在想什么？你应该跑掉的。_ 亚瑟已经逃跑过很多很多次了。而她们无一例外鼻青脸肿、关节淤血，也许还有一两根断掉的骨头或者几颗缺失了的牙齿。他坐在那儿，感到了恶心。

_这不是你的责任，亚瑟。_

_别傻了_ ，他说， _你们照顾我的时间要长得多。我欠你们一切_ 。

爱并不是一件可以教会的事情，但对于有些人比如亚瑟来说，爱是天生的能力和习惯。感知痛苦也是，不论那痛苦最初是不是加诸于他身上。这两件事本来就是相辅相成的。无论多少次，亚瑟都无法做到麻木，漠视，习以为常。 _亚瑟，哦，年轻、可怜的亚瑟。_ 他还记得那个女人的脸庞，但却想不起来她的名字。她用完好的那只手又在抚摸亚瑟的额发了。你并不是总要背负责任的，可你无法放手，不是吗？不管是不是有人逼迫，你无法放手。

“她的名字叫露西，”亚瑟说。

他杀死了露西。我的露西。还有拜克莱克，还有其他人。

他脸上的表情看起来就像是想要一个拥抱，或者亲吻。但他转过了身去背对着比尔。现在我想你离开了，他轻声说。

 

然后比尔想起，他确实早就见过亚瑟，在很久很久之前。不，不是指那么早。是在流水将亚瑟带到伦底纽姆很久之后。那时亚瑟早已将他童年的记忆当做噩梦封存起来，每一次他都闭上了眼转开视线。沃帝根的塔开始在卡美洛伫立，尤瑟的剑仍然固执地沉在水底。贝德维尔秘密起誓，他将永远忠于旧王，和那不知所踪的王子。而比尔，比尔只是个落难骑士。打破你作为一个骑士的所有准则总得花点时间。一次一条。那是老泥鳅的起点。那时，比尔还没被人叫做老泥鳅。

他策划了一场谋杀。沃帝根的打猎出游。他买通了一个侍者，在林子里过了三天，琢磨角度、地点，还射死了两只野兔。他甚至还没将箭尖对准沃帝根的胸口就已经开始了逃亡。永远不要相信一个忠诚可以被收买的人，那是他学到的教训。沃帝根剥夺了他的封号和领地，他唯一庆幸的是自己没有妻女要担心。突然之间，他的名字在黑甲兵的单子上名列榜首。沃帝根想要拿他做个范例。他会是一个很好的范例。

他在山洞里躲藏，他顺着河流逃跑，为了通过每一个关口他想出了十二种脱身的方式，每种都涉及到一些贿赂、恐吓、突袭和谋杀，以及毫无体面可言的藏身地点。比尔带着一张折断的弓、一支空了的箭筒，一把磨损的剑和五枚钱币，在一个没有月亮的夜晚到达了伦底纽姆。一个巡夜的黑甲兵对他起了疑心，比尔用对方自己的匕首杀死了他。他带走了那把匕首，当做接下来防身的武器。他还搜走了对方身上有的所有的钱币。

于是在那个夜晚，比尔用一块肮脏的破布包着那把匕首，坐在伦底纽姆街巷的角落里，期盼着恢复一点体力。 _也许我不应该停下来_ ，比尔想，因为这会让他再也不想动身。但他的左腿受了伤，他只草草地包扎了一下。至少在一段时间内，那条之前一直在流血的腿都无法支持他再走更多的路程了。

于是他停了下来，停在伦底纽姆的街头一个比夜色更黑的角落，一边向他知道的所有的神祈祷让他顺利逃过这一次，一边寻思着这一切是否会有结果，以及他的忠诚的意义。

他宣誓效忠尤瑟，可尤瑟被沃帝根杀死的时候，他却活得好好的。王冠戴到了另一颗脑袋上，但他效忠的名字没有变。他以手中的剑和不复存在的骑士名誉起誓，他要推翻沃帝根的王座，为了一个被辜负了的名字，和他不知是否还幸存的子嗣。

而现在，老比尔坐在那儿，黑发中开始掺杂了灰色，看起来像一个无家可归还没钱喝酒的流浪汉。他开始寻思他到底对什么效忠，以及他的忠诚到底帮上了谁的忙。

小巷里传来的动静打断了比尔的思绪。他暗骂自己的大意，一边戴上兜帽，攥着的匕首藏在怀里。阴影里浮现出两个人的身影，他听到一些明确无误的呻吟，还有一些被压抑了的声音。

“有什么好看的？”站着的那人发现了他的视线，“滚开！”

比尔别开脸，蜷起身体，装作一个宿醉街头的流浪汉。“我说了，”那男人说，“给我滚开。”

“我不介意。”跪着的那人吐出嘴里的东西，比尔看不清他的脸，只知道他要年轻得多。被服务的那人扇了他一巴掌。“轮不到你说话。”

比尔开始扶着墙根站起来。那男人开始朝他走来，腰带解开，勃起的阴茎戳在空气里。要比尔说，这场景有点儿让人不适，还带着低俗的滑稽，但显然男人不这么想。他的架势像是想要揍比尔一顿，仿佛这样做有助于他的男子气概。他一把抓住比尔的领子。

“等等，”男人说，“我知道你——”

比尔做了他潜意识里唯一有意义的事，他抽出匕首，捅进了那男人身体里。

之后的几件事是在同一时刻发生的。男人倒在地上、比尔拔出匕首、另一只手不知道从哪里伸过来抓住了他的手、比尔视线内的一切忽然摇晃起来。过了几秒钟他才惊讶地意识到，他和刚才那个年轻男妓扭打在了一起，除了——显然，这个男妓拥有的搏斗技巧完全不像个男妓。

最后他们停下来的时候，那把匕首到了那男妓的手里。他从背后挟持着比尔，匕首抵着比尔的咽喉。

比尔向下瞥了一眼，对方用于压制他的右手骨节分明、布满伤痕，手背上有一道横穿整块皮肤的疤痕。

他们僵持了几秒。比尔听到身后的喘息，就在他的耳旁。

“你让我出其不意，”比尔老老实实的说，“你要告发我吗？”

“我甚至都不知道你做了什么，”那年轻男妓—— _他真的是个男妓吗？_ ——的声音说，“我也可以不是很关心，但根据我所看到的，杰克眼应该会很高兴见到你。所以你最好给我一个理由不那么做。”

“你想要什么？”

他身后的青年没有立即说话。比尔的脑子转的飞快。“你不想稀里糊涂丢了性命。”

那人笑了一声，那把匕首轻轻划开一道血痕。“你似乎没怎么弄明白现在的情势。”

“你看见我的行动。你不会让相同的事发生在你身上。”

那只手似乎迟疑了一下，接着将匕首的锋刃横过来，用侧面赞赏地拍了拍比尔的脖颈。

“你真是个老滑头，不是吗？”他听到身后那人嘀咕。

“所以你还是一个投机分子。”比尔说，“让我感到惊讶的是，你选择战斗而不是逃跑。我不得不说，你充满了意外。但是，”他的大腿开始打颤了，一定是又开始流血了，“我那么做只是因为他来招惹我。听着，这样怎么样，你省去了一些不怎么令人愉快的步骤，拿走他身上所有的钱，当做这事儿从没发生过，你也从来没有见过我。还是你真的更喜欢做黑甲兵的小爪牙？”

“对做生意有好处。”那青年简洁地说。“你怎么知道我不会享受那些步骤？”

“那么我也可以代劳，”比尔惊讶于自己还开得出玩笑，“你一定会发现我比他好得多。”

那支匕首又拍了拍他的脸颊，这次是威胁。“注意你的态度。”

“我道歉。”比尔飞快地说，“那么，你说怎么样？”

那人思考了十秒钟，也可能是一分钟，或者更久，比尔失去了概念。他说：“我看可行。”那把匕首离开了他的脖子，移到了他的腰后，期间那人的另一只手一直压制着比尔。比尔十分想告诉他没有必要，比尔现在能站住都算不错了。“我需要你替我搜一下身。”

比尔弯下腰去，在尸体上摸索了一阵，匕首一直顶在他身后，比尔能感受到锋刃的存在。“我忍不住感到好奇，”比尔说，“你到底为什么要这么做？你完全不需要通过这种方式谋生。”

“与你无关，别对我说话。你漏了个口袋，”古怪的年轻人提醒他，“那儿，对。”

“你很有经验。”比尔说。

“我说了，别说话，”那青年道，“现在，把你身上所有的钱也一起给我。”

“伙计，这有点残忍了——”

这次对方直接拿匕首戳了戳他。“快点。”

比尔有点不情愿地将自己身上仅剩的那些可怜巴巴的硬币一起丢到袋子里。

“现在，”青年说，“我很抱歉，但是为了保证你不耍滑头，我必须把你打晕。”

“等等——”

“放心，”他说，“我言出必行。而且，你会发现，对于躲藏这事儿，我比你在行得多。”

他甚至没有提前给比尔一个警告。比尔再次睁开眼睛的时候，发现自己被塞在一堆草垛中间，后脑勺疼得像是裂开了，身上脸上还盖着那个小混蛋不知道从哪儿找来的散发着臭味的破烂布块。 _看看，在尤瑟王统治下受封的骑士比尔_ ，比尔有点自嘲的想， _拿着一把抢来的匕首杀死掮客，和婊子讨价还价_ 。第二天傍晚宵禁之前他设法逃出了伦底纽姆，之后的一切都变得模糊起来。比尔的记忆再次清晰是从噩梦中惊醒。他发现自己身处一个石窟中，而贝德维尔那个顽固的老混蛋的目光注视着他。他还发现自己的左腿已经得到了应有的处理。

“你太鲁莽了，”贝德维尔说，“你在想什么？”

那是句合理的质问，但比尔只想对他吼回去。令他自己都感到意外的是，比尔没那么做。对于一个在过去几天内数次与死亡擦肩而过的人来说，他的声音过于平静了。“我也不知道你在想什么，贝德维尔，”比尔说，“或早或晚，沃帝根都会对我起疑。我猜我是在孤注一掷了。绝望使人头脑发昏。”

“我很抱歉，”贝德维尔说，尽管他的声音里没有丝毫歉意，“我需要知道是谁出卖了尤瑟。骑士里一定有人倒向了沃帝根。”

“而你竟然怀疑我？”比尔说，他现在真正开始感到有点恼火了，“谁倒向了沃帝根、谁从一开始就支持他，这不是个显而易见的事实吗？”

“加西亚是个蠢货，”贝德维尔说，“一个只会虚张声势的蠢货，而尤瑟没有那么容易被打倒。”

“他寻求了黑暗的帮助，”比尔没好气地说，“沃帝根曾经学习过魔法，记得吗？”

“所以现在答案才是显而易见了。”贝德维尔说，“我必须谨慎行事。而且，客观的说，你策划那个漏洞百出的计划的时候也没有来咨询我的意见，我猜那表示你也不敢确定我的立场。”

比尔哼了一声。“你的表面工作做得很好。我是在称赞你。”

“所以我们扯平了？”

比尔扬了扬手算是个回答。他从床上撑起自己的身体。“你最好慢点来，”贝德维尔说，“他们说你伤口发炎，还失血过多。”

“我很好，”比尔恶声恶气道，如果不是他的腿确确实实没有力气，他可能还会踢什么东西一脚，任何东西。他将身体靠在石壁上，长长地出了一口气，感觉在过去几天的逃亡中已经麻木的神经现在又恢复了知觉。

“我们现在有什么筹码？”他低声问。

“什么都没有。”贝德维尔几乎立刻回答道。“那些贵族们对沃帝根的忠诚就像他们对尤瑟的忠诚一样，但你总得给他们一些东西。我们连个像样的象征都没有，而我表面上还得扮演我们的国王陛下忠心不二的仆人。”

比尔有一阵儿没说话。“你一定和我在想同样的事情。”

“那只是个传言，”贝德维尔很快地说，显然，对于这个问题，就和前一个问题一样，他已经思考过很多、很多遍了。“我们从来没听到过关于那个男孩的消息，甚至不知道他是不是还活着。”

“如果他还活着，他也没有理由去到处宣扬，不是吗？”比尔说，“也许他根本不知道自己是谁，不知道自己身上流淌着潘德拉贡的血脉。尤瑟的儿子和他的剑一起消失了，如果沃帝根有那把剑，我很难想象他不会把那把剑当成自己权力的象征大肆宣扬。如果他没有拿到那把剑，很有可能他也没能杀死尤瑟的儿子。”

“如果你说的是真的，我们又怎么找到他呢？”

“谁说我们得找到他才能发起一场革命？”比尔说，“人们需要一个名字，就给他们一个名字好了。”

贝德维尔犀利的目光扫过来。“你在建议的不是我所以为的那个意思吧？”

比尔耸了耸肩。“就像你所说的，我们需要的只是一个象征，不是吗？一个合法的国王，一个不同于沃帝根的潘德拉贡。”

“你没有想清楚，”贝德维尔冷冰冰地说，“如果尤瑟的儿子还活着，那么他就应该是国王。只有尤瑟的儿子有权力戴上那顶王冠，不是随便的什么人。我想杀死沃帝根，不是为了我自己想当国王，比尔。”

比尔同他对视了片刻。“我向你道歉。”

“我接受你的道歉，”贝德维尔说，“就像你说的，绝望使人头脑发昏。”

比尔又慢慢坐回了床上。

“你觉得，”贝德维尔喃喃道，“他活下来了吗？”

“我不知道，贝德维尔，我不知道。”

 _没人知道那天夜里到底发生了什么，_ 比尔想。 _而一个无依无靠的男孩幸存下来的概率似乎并不比他逃脱沃帝根的魔掌乐观多少。_

“如果尤瑟的儿子顺利活下来，”贝德维尔说，“他现在已经长大成人了。”

“如果他设法活下来了，”比尔忍不住问，“你认为他会是个更好的国王吗？我们对他一无所知。”

_谁知道他变成什么样的人了，会不会辱没他父亲的名声？_

贝德维尔沉默了一会儿。“至少不是现在这样，”他缓慢但坚定地摇了摇头，“我无法容忍一个杀人凶手坐在尤瑟的王座上，而那个人还是他的亲兄弟。”

贝德维尔不能参透过去，无法预知未来，所以当时他们没有进一步思考，如果是一个皮条客或者婊子坐在尤瑟的王座上又会怎么样。而后来比尔知道了，他开始寻思起来。最后他得出结论，再不济那大概也还是比一个身为杀人凶手的国王要好。

 

比尔爬上床的时候，亚瑟正在清醒与梦境之间的边界徘徊。那是最糟糕的时刻，不至于清醒到抵抗噩梦的爪牙，也不至于依靠梦境来麻痹现实的神经。在那一切神灵都无能为力的罅隙里，亚瑟再次看到他飘零的母亲、化为石像的父亲、拜克莱克和其他人。露西拿着一支白色的玫瑰，脖子上往外汩汩淌着鲜血，染红了她手里的玫瑰。她将那支玫瑰递给亚瑟。

_亚瑟，哦，亚瑟，可怜的亚瑟。_

“亚瑟，亚瑟，清醒点儿。”

亚瑟睁开眼睛，比尔轻轻拍着他的脸。他疑惑了一秒钟自己身处何处，仿佛他仍睡在那艘颠簸的小船上，随波逐流。接着，他重新感受到自己的四肢。比尔捧住他的脸。他在微微颤抖，而比尔的手掌温暖干燥。

“你没事吧？你流了好多汗。”

亚瑟没有回答。比尔那往常充满戏谑的语气里，确确实实透露出忧虑和担心。如果英格兰王此时足够清明的话，大概他会用一种一本正经的语气嘲讽比尔。他那一团浆糊似的脑子里竟然还记得——“你应该叫我陛下，骑士。”

比尔短促地笑了一声。“我的陛下。”

四处躲藏的落魄骑士，和在妓院长大的地痞国王，他们可是挺相称的一对儿，不是么？

然后他吻了亚瑟。

他尝起来有点苦涩，有点熟悉，混合着火焰、麦酒和尘土，但又和亚瑟吻过的所有人都不同。他吻过妓院的女人，吻过那些他鄙夷的男人，没有一个人像比尔这样令他困惑。亚瑟知道那个吻会走向何处，但那不能解释比尔亲吻他时的感觉。比尔的嘴唇开始向下游走时他倾身而上，想要予以回应，但比尔轻轻按住了他。

“放松，你糟透了，”比尔说。他的目光里有某种东西，亚瑟不会用同情去形容它，但那是非常相似的某种东西。“你不需要总是负责掌控。你可以放手，没关系的。”

亚瑟重新躺了下去，让比尔的嘴唇和手指占满自己的思绪，再无其他。他很快完全硬挺起来，在比尔的手指找到那个入口的时候发出了一声粗重的喘息。比尔像得到奖赏一样微笑起来。他吻了吻亚瑟汗湿的额头，草草扩张了几下，在吞进三根手指之后就捅了进去。亚瑟的脊背一下子绷紧了。疼痛混合着快感挤压出尖叫。但是亚瑟反而将腿缠上比尔的腰身，试图将对方吞得更深。

对疼痛上瘾与对性事上瘾一样糟糕。更糟糕的是当你混合两者，甚至于无法分别。亚瑟的动作让比尔也忍不住发出呻吟，但他过了一会儿，让亚瑟适应了他的存在才开始抽插。他想尽方法在亚瑟体内探索，一边抽送自己一边低下头亲吻亚瑟。亚瑟不再感觉到疼痛了，快感的浪潮将他越推越高。

“足够了。”比尔说，“已经 _足够_ 了。”

亚瑟不知道为什么那句话会让他感到一丝安慰。他抬起手捂住自己的眼睛，随着一声细细的呜咽在比尔手中高潮。

比尔擅长给予亚瑟疼痛，但他更擅长给予亚瑟疼痛以外的东西。

没过多久，比尔也达到了顶点。他退了出来，射在了入口处。他撤出自己卡在亚瑟双腿间的身体，平躺在他身旁。一般来说，到了这个时候就是亚瑟告诉比尔从他的床上滚下去的时候了。但是比尔没有立刻离开。过了一会儿，他重新将身体贴上亚瑟，以一种奇怪的不带色情的方式。他环抱住青年微微颤抖着的躯体。

“没事的，亚瑟。嘘，亚瑟……”

他开始抚摸亚瑟的额头，将一些在方才的激烈运动中掉落下来被汗水黏住的金发捋到后面去。那称得上温柔了，亚瑟不知道比尔还可以这样温柔。比尔自己都不知道，就像他不知道自己为什么要说出那些语句。他也不知道亚瑟是怎样理解了那些话语背后的含义，但是他并没有排斥。他往比尔怀里蹭了蹭，闭上眼睛。比尔怜悯地看着年轻人沉沉睡去。

比尔没有那么喜欢亚瑟，所以他现在的行为一定有另一种解释。

但比尔不需要那个解释。

 

=FIN=

 

*注：  
You never know it’s an addiction until you try and give it up. 引自英剧《神秘博士》第八季的台词。


End file.
